Arena 10
Setting The fog is so thick as the Tributes arrive that they can barely see in front of them. And it stays that was throughout the first few days in the Arena, although clear pockets can help them feel out the shape of their confines. Around them is a small abandoned town, looking like no one has been there for years. To the north is a huge cliff, its top reaching into the fog. To the east a large, dark lake, the remains of an amusement park lurching against the edge of it. To the south and east, the edge drops off into murky fog. You don't want to get too close, because that sudden drop-off is both fragile and moving in towards town. Occasionally Tributes will hear loud cracks or crumbling noises as pieces of shale break off and fall into the abyss. In the town, it looks as if everyone stopped what they were doing one day and simple left. Books still sit out on the tables, their words seeping into stains on the damp pages. The remains of rotten meals sit in ovens. Cars are abandoned in the middle of the road, as if their drivers just opened the door and walked away wherever they were. There's a small park with a fountain at the south end of the town, and a handful of buildings that were once mom-and-pop businesses at the north. A school bus sits abandoned to the west, its door opened as if inviting you in. The amusement park is similarly abandoned. It has no power, but the delights of yesteryear are still evident in the glass eyes of the moldy prize stuffed bears and the rickety sway of the roller coaster. Nearly everything is covered with rust or grime from the fog. The wood of the coaster and the little prize-game huts is warped and damp. The food carts still have material that once was edible in them, but none of it will look particularly appetizing. Unfortunately, the fog is so thick that even enterprising Tributes who climb to the top of the roller coaster or ferris wheel are unlikely to get a good lay of the land. Though there are abandoned cars, none of them work anymore. Feel free to strip them for your needs. There are, however, a handful of bikes around. They move fast, but squeak to high hell. Oh, and also every now and then the air raid sirens go off, and the city turns to Hell. More information about this will be posted the first time it happens, but if you are imagining Silent Hill, you have figured out our subtle rip-off here. The city will become hot, disintegrated, and all those sluggish beasties above will become much more aggressive, and move much faster. Certain places will become safe zones, however. These safe zones will be changing, and of course, you will be sharing with all those lovely people out to kill you with their piano wires and knitting needles. Wildlife None of the wildlife here is natural. None. Everything seems to be cold-blooded, however, and move sluggishly in the fog. Not so sluggish you shouldn't be aware, however! You can outrun them, but they can sure get up the energy to snatch at you if you come too close. *The bugs. They are about as long as your forearm, and ugly as shit, with a nasty pair of pincers. Their bites are toxic; though one or two are survivable and will only have more severe fever-like symptoms, and your anger and rage will be high. A handful of bites, however, and you're going to be a delusional, violent, raving maniac who will eventually falls into a paralyzed coma and die within a few hours. Usually these guys swarm, but you also might find a stray one here or there, especially if exploring dark areas. *The walkers. Seemingly faceless white humanoids with unnaturally long limbs and fingers. They do not seem particular intelligent, but do respond to heat, light, sounds and movement. When they catch you, they are viciously strong, and despite appearing to have no face, most of their head unhinges from their neck, revealing a huge mouth full of rows of razor sharp teeth. *The spiders. These are large creatures, their legs bringing their torsos to about 7 feet tall, though they can easily crouch themselves down to around 2-3 feet. Their legs, which they have many of (between 6 to 14 depending on the spider) are boney and a sickly pale green, with red-purple veins bulging out across the skin on the underside. Their bodies are round, bulbous things, with a gaping maw for a mouth surrounded by red squirming cilia, and a cluster of orange, slimy looking spheres on top are their eyes. A few smaller legs, with sharp claws surround the cilia, to grab prey with. And by prey we mean, in fact, you. Their saliva is corrosive, though slow, so wipe it off fast and you will only have mild burns. However, you can tell where they have been by the trails of burned out puddles left over as they roams. They will eat anything they think is alive, including walkers and bugs. They are also crafty hunters, but will not bother with anyone unless they are hungry. They like to hide. You'll find them most often in the orchards and in the taller buildings where they can come down on prey from above. *The fish. Which might not be fish. Who knows? Dark shapes under the dark water, huge and slow moving. Catching them can be attempted, but will get you shredded nets and broken fishing poles. Anyone who enters the water will find out that whatever they are will find that they're hungry, and if they are fish, they sure have quite the grip. The better to pull you down with, my dear. *The dogs. Hulking, mangy beasts that seems to be all limbs and head, these dogs stand near 4 feet tall, with huge jaws full of sharp teeth. However, they are scavengers, and will not attack unless they know they will win. Watching out if you're alone, injured, or small. Their howling and surreal yapping can be heard throughout the fog all day and night, however, echoing strangely in the heavy mist. Attire Tributes are dressed for the cold. Long pants, heavy duty boots with warm socks, tank tops, deep hooded sweaters, and windbreakers on top. Each windbreaker is marked on the front and back with their District insignia. Trivia To be added Category:Arenas